


陌生来电 01

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay Chanlay
Genre: 619410 - Freeform, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	陌生来电 01

“还挺合适”

张艺兴走出房间的浴室，迎面看到的就是朴灿烈骚气的侧躺在自己的床上，用胳膊撑着脑袋，街边小流氓似的冲自己吹了个悠扬的口哨，毫不掩饰打量的目光，痞里痞气。

“欠不欠啊你”

张艺兴看着朴灿烈这干了坏事得逞的小痞样儿就来气，随手抄起抱枕照着他英俊的脸就扔了过去，意料之中被对方稳稳接住。

他对着镜子转动身体，孤芳自赏地欣赏了一会儿朴灿烈发疯给他买来的情趣睡裙，酒红丝绸的连衣短裙，带着蕾丝边的、少女似的裙摆像是算计好了似的，堪堪遮住饱满的屁屁，别说什么大动作了，就是走两步，稍不注意就会走光，而视线往上，便是光洁的脊背，精致的蝴蝶骨像是小精灵的翅膀似的暴露在空气中，正面与其说是深V，倒不如说是整片布料故意被撕开，一对儿白兔似的胸脯在丝绸下招摇，挺立的乳尖在布料上留下浅浅的凸痕，浪荡又浪漫。

朴灿烈有一点没说错，这确实很适合张艺兴，所以他也没多和前者计较他的恶趣味，朝躺在床上的人勾了勾手指，此人就撂下抱枕屁颠屁颠跑到他身边来，从后面揽着张艺兴的腰，和他交换一个充满情欲的亲吻，双手不自觉从纤细的腰身摸了上去，钻到柔顺的布料之下，食指和中指夹住挺立的乳尖，大手轻柔地揉捏软软的胸脯，朝上抬升，又朝中间挤压。

“——咔嚓”

对着镜子，张艺兴拍下了此刻的照片——一张艳照，只不过他的神志还处在比较清醒的状态中，刻意没有将两人的脸照进去，只照了脖子以下小腹以上，刚刚定格在朴灿烈握着他的双乳往中间挤压那里，色气极了，他邀功似的向朴灿烈展示。

“不错——”朴灿烈握着张艺兴的手机，拿出了他在美术画展上的态度，认认真真地审视了一番，熟练地发了一份给自己，眼珠骨碌碌转了转，馊主意又上心头，“有个想法，不知道张老师你敢不敢？”

朴灿烈低沉又俏皮地说着，还故意将“张老师”三个字咬的特别重，试图激起这位高中老师的羞耻心，然而张艺兴的羞耻心，早就在数个月和他的翻云覆雨中被消磨殆尽——第一次见到朴灿烈是在共同朋友的生日聚会上，还没等吹蜡烛分蛋糕，两人在卫生间隔间就搞在了一起，难得找到如此兴趣相投又意犹未尽的人，索性就接着做起了炮友，每周都会见面，然后投入激烈的性爱中。

“说来听听？”

朴灿烈咬了一口张艺兴的耳尖，动手在他手机上随机按下一串数字。

“发出去，敢不敢？”

张艺兴嗤笑一声，还以为是多了不起的事情呢。

“这是你哪个朋友？”

“不知道，不认识，乱按的——是男是女不一定，是你的学生也说不准儿”

朴灿烈将手机还给张艺兴，明知道后者最讨厌被人用激将法，却还带着挑衅的眼神，冲他挑了挑眉，果然张艺兴中了他的套儿，心想着反正也是个陌生人，是空号也说不一定，便干脆果断地按下了发送键，两秒钟后，那张不露脸的艳照便送到了不知谁的手机上。

手机又被抽走，随意地扔在豆袋沙发上，张艺兴被腾空抱起，随即又被扔在软绵绵的床上，精壮的身躯便压了上来，带着熟悉的好闻的味道，舔舐他的颈窝和锁骨。

“我要告发你——告你传播淫秽色情图片”

朴灿烈故作正经，居高临下地看着张艺兴说，换上了他职业律师的口吻，斯文败类的样子总能逗的张艺兴咯咯笑，他伸手搂住朴灿烈的脖颈，同时还抬起膝盖去蹭后者已经变得无比坚硬的下身，语气轻佻。

“朴大律师想怎么判我？”

“判你——”朴灿烈装模作样地若有所思，手早就伸进裙摆，手指抵在湿润的穴口开拓，“就判你被我操一晚上吧”

肿胀的性器挤进狭窄的甬道，在小心翼翼到达最深处的时候两个人均舒服地长舒一口气，均匀的双腿环上朴灿烈的腰，一切动作都熟练到令人看了面红耳赤，张艺兴轻哼了一声，语气说不出的愉悦。

“德性——”

大手握住小丘似的双乳，朴灿烈急切地将红豆似的乳尖塞进自己的嘴里吮吸，听着张艺兴清亮又婉转的呻吟，浑身都酥酥麻麻的，后穴贪婪地绞着他的性器，耻毛又被张艺兴身体中涌出来的水儿给沾湿——这位人民教师在床上，可真是骚的没边儿了。

朴灿烈流连于张艺兴比女人还柔软的身体，张艺兴在他面前总是放得很开，许多下流羞耻的姿势都得心应手，盈盈一握的小腰扭起来，就算是脱衣俱乐部里面的头牌舞娘都自愧不如，可他脸上的表情又清纯的像个还没开苞儿的小处女，朴灿烈发狠的操着张艺兴，享受着后者在他身上被顶得泪流满面花枝乱颤的感觉，一边心想得给他买更多小裙子穿才足以满足自己的恶趣味。

激烈的性事往往持续到深夜，朴灿烈在张艺兴家里冲了个事后澡，本来还想压着张艺兴再来一发的，但是想到自己第二天要去别的城市出差，一大早就要赶到机场，而行李还没收拾，便忍痛谢绝了张艺兴留他过夜的邀请，穿好衣服准备回家去。

“真可惜——你去几天来着？”

张艺兴靠在门框上轻飘飘地问朴灿烈，语气中与其说是不舍，倒不如说更多的是戏谑。

“半个月”

“这么久？”张艺兴一会儿故作惊讶，一会儿又换上为难的表情，修长的手指娇憨地敲着下巴，咬了咬下唇，“那这期间我只好找别人啦——”

朴灿烈白了张艺兴一眼，心想此人还真是一只喂不饱的小黄兔，自己这边还没上飞机呢，他居然就在物色下一个炮友了，抽身将人压在防盗门上，凶狠地亲吻他。

“我倒怀疑——你还能不能找到一个和我一样厉害的”

张艺兴噗嗤一笑，拉着朴灿烈的衣领，踮起脚尖就又和他亲了个结结实实。

“我尽量吧”

“叮”的一声，电梯到了当前的楼层，朴灿烈这才依依不舍的放开张艺兴，走之前贪心地捏了捏他的屁屁。

“周三不准约别人，周三是我的”

张艺兴带着深深的笑意送走了朴灿烈，在激烈的性爱过后袭来的就是一阵阵酸痛，他伸了个懒腰，将自己扔在松软的床上，上面还残留着属于朴灿烈的味道，眯了一会儿，听到手机信息的提示音，心想一定是朴灿烈到家了，给自己报平安。

他将手机拿了过来，出乎意料地，除了朴灿烈报告到家的信息之外，他们恶作剧乱按的那个手机号，居然给他回了信息。

——你是谁？

 

TBC.


End file.
